what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Purgatory Lordship
Purgatory Class The user has authority and duty in Purgatory, the afterlife in-between heaven and hell. In this place of judgement, those who have sinned but who die a 'good' person, are temporarily damned with absolute agony so they may be purified and rise to in earthly paradise and further on. Powers: * Authority within Purgatory. * Tormentor: Temporarily. -User has the abilities to pay evil unto evil. Inflicting an unspecific amount of pain and suffering for an unspecific amount of time due to all the evil the targets have committed. Ranging from minor torment to full blown torture of every kind. Sometimes this power comes as a natural skill to beings such as Demons and Satan. * Purification: Through pain. -The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. ** Impurity Destruction: Removing all mortal transgression/sin/wrongdoing.- The user can attack in ways that harm exclusively malevolent/evil entity, the amount of damage that the target sustains may be reflected of their impurity of their soul. The attack can be powerful enough to kill a malevolent immortal, have the ability to banish a living malevolent entity to hell after killing them or destroy the spirit along with the body. If influenced by divine or magic properties, this ability can also purify any foreign traces of malice that's attached to a benevolent being. * Salvation: Saved. -The user can save souls from sins and consequences, also one can undo Contract Bestowal. They can redeem souls and release them from condemning influences, they can also restore damaged souls and spirits, including purification of souls. * Penance Stare - The user can induce a variety of effects by locking eyes with another, ranging from inflicting pain to petrification to knocking people out, or sometimes even killing people. * Darkside View - The user can force target to face their inner evil, either in a mental struggle or bring the victim's dark side into the world as a physical being. When a darkness is faced, it's arguably more powerful than the good half of the being. They're basically a physical manifestation of the being's past wrong doing, or current doing. They know the being like they know themselves, and that's a frightening thought. Victims are either corrupted, driven insane, or outright killed by the sensation of this ability. * Psychological Intuition - The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. More benevolent users may use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, while the more malevolent users may use it to manipulate others into doing their bidding, or even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. * Enlightenment -The user has reached enlightenment, allowing them to understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of God, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking the user, both spiritually and mentally. ** Cosmic Knowledge: Complete understanding and knowledge of the cosmos. ** Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Wisdom ** Mental and Spiritual Freedom. ** Reality Clarification have clarity of reality and see have understanding of what you perceive. ** True-Self Recognition ** Can evolve or ascend possibly to the point of being on par with gods. ** Can unlock universal secrets. ** Gain unlimited experience from the universe. ** Transcendent Connection * Miracle Performing - The user can perform miracles or supernatural feats and cause certain events to happen which are beyond human understanding. They can make a sudden interruption of the natural laws, change things in a beneficial way or simply cause wonderful and supernatural occurrences and phenomena. The user can use this power to survive catastrophic events, beating the odds. Miracles work in various scales and have immediate effects like causing disasters to punish the wicked, healing the sick and dying, walking on water, turning water into wine, resurrecting the dead, bring about peace in times of unending war, overcome anything with a kiss, make the impossible possible, change the entire world around them through sheer force of will, etc. * Forgiveness - The user has the power to forgive for any sins committed and to forgive those who have wronged or betrayed the user. It is the ultimate act of forgiveness and mercy to those who may not even deserve it. The user is unable to hold grudges. * Serenity Inducement -The user is able to induce powerful feelings of tranquillity in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. * Contract Nullification - The user can nullify contracts, oaths and promises that have been made, allowing them to be free from the terms made in them and not be punished for breaking those terms whatsoever. Essentially, the user can break the rules of the contract whenever or however they want.